A Quiet Summer Day
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Hi! First time in the fandom! It's just a fluffy, pointless one-shot about Bellamy and his family. I mainly wrote it to distract myself from the chaos and impending disasters of this season. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!


**Hello! My name is WiccaChick98, and this is the first time I've written for the 100! I have a fluffy little one-shot here. Not sure how I did on the characters (let me know!), but I'd love to start writing for this fandom!**

 **Semi-important note: This doesn't take place at any particular time in the series - If I had to pinpoint, I'd probably say post season three.**

It was summer. I could see the sunlight through the windows of the room, dancing along the water in the bowl. I breathed in the clean air and closed my eyes again, smiling to myself as I relaxed deeper into the mattress. I wanted just a couple more minutes to myself before I had to get up and officially start my day.

"Daddy? Are you still sleeping?"

' _Twas not meant to be,_ I thought to myself dramatically as I sat up, the blanket falling off of my shoulders, and rubbed my neck. I turned and felt a tug in my chest as our eyes met. She had my eyes.

"No, I'm awake." I opened my arms and she rushed over, climbing into my lap, hugging me tightly. "What're you doing up so early, hmm?"

"It's not _that_ early. It's only mid-morning." She rested her head on my shoulder, and I sighed contentedly, resting my head on top of hers. "Why aren't you up?"

"Daddy had a late night, remember?" I lifted her up and placed her on the bed before standing and grabbing my t-shirt. "That's why only Mommy could tuck you in."

"But you came in and kissed me goodnight."

I turned and looked at her. She was bouncing slightly, clearly excited about something. "I didn't realize I'd woken you. Sorry, Cal."

"It's okay." She looked around the room, then at the window. "Daddy, we're going outside today, right? You and Mommy are taking me outside for a picnic?"

I'd almost forgotten about that. "Yeah. We are. But not until later. And you promised that you would help me today with work, remember?"

She nodded. "I'm going to look at the berries!"

"And?"

"And tell you if they're bad."

"Exactly." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to fix it at least a little. "Come on, Cal. Let's go find Mom."

She took my hand and we left the bedroom. "How will I know if they're bad?"

"Mommy drew you those pictures, remember?" We turned a corner. "And what's the number one thing that you should never do with the berries?"

"Put them in my mouth."

I smiled down at her. "Correct. Never, _ever_ put those berries in your mouth."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Her big brown eyes looked confused. "Why am I doing the berries for you today? Can't _you_ tell if they're bad or not?"

"Of course I can. But we need to make sure that you can, as well."

"Why?"

I thought for a moment. How do you explain to a six-year-old that the world is a treacherous and terrifying place with death lurking in every shadow without scarring them? "If you're ever separated from us, you'll be able to tell which ones will make you sick, and which ones won't."

She grew quiet, and we walked in silence for a minute. "Am I going away?"

Her voice sounded so sad that I stopped walking and kneeled down, looking at her face, to make sure that she wasn't crying. "No, Callista, you're not going away."

"Are you?"

I cupped her cheek and smiled. "Not for a very, _very_ long time." I paused, relaxing as the sadness faded from her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that now. You're sorting berries just in case, the same way we do fire drills just in case. We do these things to be ready, even if we're pretty sure it won't happen. Do you understand?"

Callista bit her lip, processing what I'd just said. Then she nodded once. "So none of us are going anywhere, but you want me to know how anyway. In case there's an emergency?"

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly right." I ruffled her hair and stood. "When did you get so smart?"

"Mommy says I got it from you."

I laughed and took her hand again, walking outside. After a moment, I spotted Clarke. She was talking to Abby and Kane. Miller was with them, too.

 _What now?_ I glanced down at Callista, pondering whether I should have her wait while I found out what the problem was.

At that moment, Clarke looked over and saw us. She smiled and spoke again, briefly, before heading towards us. We met her halfway, and she hugged Callista.

"Cal, I thought I told you _not_ to wake him just yet," she said in a semi-serious voice.

"I was practically up, anyway," I replied, then gestured to the group. "Everything okay?"

She nodded, taking Callista's hand. "Just talking about the winter. Rationing, hunting, stuff like that."

It had seemed to be a little bit more than that, but I didn't press. I didn't want Callista to worry unless it was necessary. Instead I gave her a quick kiss (to which Callista said, " _Eww!"_ before running over to Abby for a hug), and asked, "Are _you_ doing okay?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Bellamy. Just going through my normal day. Jumped off the roof, threw myself at the fence a few times, got into a couple of fistfights with Murphy and Octavia. Oh, and I kicked Jaha in the balls."

I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, with no luck. We laughed for a moment before I pulled her close again, leaning down and kissing her - _really_ kissing her.

Her eyelids fluttered when we broke apart and she breathed, "Our child's fine, too, by the way."

I placed a hand on her stomach, where there was a very small, largely unnoticeable bump. "Glad to hear."

"Mommy, guess what I'm doing today!"

She turned to Callista. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm sorting berries again!"

"That's great, Honey! Do you still have those pictures I gave you?"

"Yup! They're in my bag. We're still going on the picnic, right?"

Clarke ran a hand through our daughter's hair. "Of course we are. We'll all go together after Daddy and I are done working." She kissed her head. "Now, why don't we get started on that?"

Callista nodded excitedly, beaming up at me. "Let's go to work, Daddy!"

Clarke squeezed my hand once before going back to Kane and Abby, and I took Callista to my work station. I got her settled at a table and gave her the berries that she was supposed to sort. Then I got to work.

Being a guard could be relatively boring, but I'd come to appreciate the boring days. It meant that there wasn't any danger. And there hadn't been any danger for a long time. I'd sometimes wonder if we were finally safe, but dismissed the thought. Even if we were, we couldn't afford to think like that. If we let our guard down, we'd end up paying for it dearly.

After my shift, we packed up and met Clarke for dinner. This was the first time that Callista had been outside the walls of Arkadia, and we kept a close eye on her the entire time. Granted, we hadn't gone more than 100 feet from the entrance, and I still had my holster on, but that didn't mean we weren't going to be cautious.

She skipped around as if she'd never seen grass before, as if the sky was bluer out here, as if she was getting her first and only glimpse of some magnificent treasure. Clarke and I exchanged several looks during this time; Callista had wanderlust, and we weren't ready to help her satisfy it quite yet.

Maybe we never would be.

"We need to make a trip to Polis soon," Clarke said later that night, once Callista was asleep in her room for the night. "Check up on the alliance. Make sure there are no problems."

I crossed the room and got into bed with her, removing my shirt. "Have you heard anything that would _indicate_ a problem?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that nothing's brewing." She frowned worriedly and looked at me. "It's been too quiet."

"Yeah, it has. But we're not doing anything wrong. Everybody knows what to do. If something happens, we'll be fine."

She nodded, obviously still not convinced. I sighed and pulled her close. She leaned against my chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"We're going to be ready for the winter. We have enough guards. Everyone who is able is trained. We have plenty of medical apprentices. There are no threats to the Coalition that we know of," I listed aloud, stroking her hair. "There is no sickness going around. There haven't been any technical problems. The hunting has been good."

"Will you take some of the kids hunting next week?" Clarke asked suddenly. "They can shoot, but they're not that good at tracking or being quiet."

"Sure." It had been a while since I'd gone hunting.

We lapsed into a very comfortable silence as I held her close. I closed my eyes and breathed her in, appreciating the moment that we had to ourselves.

"We should talk some more about names," Clarke said softly, lightly running her fingers along my stomach.

I nodded. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't know. Something short. Three syllables or less. That way, it won't take forever to call them."

"So that rules out Liliana and Fabiola."

" _Fabiola_? Is that even a name?"

"Yeah. It's an Ancient Roman name. It's Latin for _little bean_."

Clarke laughed. "I am not naming our child _little bean_."

I laughed, too. "I don't know," I teased, "it has some kind of a ring to it."

She shook her head. "Were you seriously considering that as a name?"

"No, but I found it in the records the other day and recognized the language. It's kind of stuck in my head now."

"Fabiola." She grinned. "In all seriousness, though, what about Laura?"

"Laura Blake. That sounds kind of nice. What about Daphne?"

"Daphne Blake? I don't know."

"You're right," I agreed. "Doesn't sound good. I like Laura."

"Me too. But I think we should have a backup name, in case she doesn't look like a Laura."

We grew silent again, thinking. Then I said, "Lilly."

"Lilly. Lilly Blake. I like that one. So if it's a girl, either Laura or Lilly. What if it's a boy?"

"I thought we'd decided on Anthony?"

"We did?" A beat. "Right. We did. Anthony Blake."

I felt her forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She nodded, sitting back up. "I just forgot. It's normal to have moments like that during pregnancy. Remember when I was carrying Cal?" She chuckled. "I forgot where I was going so many times."

I recalled and grinned. "You got mad at me when I tried to put you on bedrest. I tried to get Abby to convince you, but she took your side instead."

"And then you tried to have some of the guard keep tabs on me at all times, just in case something happened."

"You didn't find out for two weeks -"

"But when I did, I was so pissed."

I nodded in agreement, laughing. "And then you got so paranoid. That one time, you thought Miller was following you, but he was just making his rounds. You lit _into_ him. I could hear you from outside."

Clarke was laughing so hard that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kane was so scared that I'd throw a punch that he grabbed my arms, which made me even angrier, and then -"

"And then _Raven_ came in and started yelling at Miller for setting you off -"

"When you finally made it in to see what was wrong, there were like six people there. It took five minutes to calm everyone down, then another _ten_ minutes to explain what was going on." She wiped her eyes. "I felt like such an asshole."

"To this day, I've never seen Miller more terrified."

Clarke looked at me, and I could see the humor in her eyes. It had been a while. She suddenly leaned up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, moving so that she was straddling me, smiling against my lips as I pulled her shirt up and over her head. I began a gentle assault on her neck, nibbling and kissing as I made my way down. She moaned softly, tangling her hands in my hair. I felt her nails press against my scalp and I groaned.

It had certainly been a while.

* * *

"Bellamy, wake up. It's morning, and you're on first shift."

 _Clarke?_ I opened my eyes, only to see Miller's face instead. I reached behind me to the other side of the bed, only to realize that there _was_ no other side of the bed.

 _A dream_.

I got up, rolling my shoulders and stretching. I'd slept a little too well last night, and now it was harder to wake up. Miller left the room and I got dressed for work, pulling on my vest and fastening my holster. After a quick breakfast, I was ready for the day.

At least, most of me was.

My mind lingered on the dream as I headed to my post. It had been so vivid, felt so real. The image of Callista's face framed with her long blonde hair made me sigh. I missed someone that I'd never met.

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. Was I really beginning to imagine a life with _Clarke_ , my co-leader, my best friend? Hell, our immediate future was uncertain, much less one that would happen in, what, ten or more years? Did I actually want to start a family with a woman that I'd never even confessed my feelings to, let alone kissed or been intimate with?

I noticed Clarke come out of the Ark. She saw me and nodded once, smiling.

And I realized, _I do._

 **And there's that! What did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And also, I read somewhere that JRoth was playing with the idea of killing Bellamy off this season. I don't think he's going to for several reasons, but I'm still worried. Do you think he'll go through with it or not?**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. Bye!**

 **-WiccaChick98**


End file.
